


Universal Language

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A collection of drabbles celebrating the fabulous women in this show and the people they love. For Ladies of RNM Week over on Tumblr.* * * * *When tiny Liz first meets tiny Max, inspired by the memory flashes in 1x01.





	Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: August 17 - Leading Ladies Appreciation Day  
Creative Prompt: First Impressions
> 
> ~ Tas

The new boy had wavy hair, like Liz wished hers was. He seemed shy, or maybe just quiet, but intelligence sparkled in his eyes - when they weren't aimed at the floor, anyway. 

Liz stopped paying attention when he sat down; however nice, watching Max Evans wouldn't get her schoolwork done. 

But at recess, her heart went out to him, sitting all alone, and Liz plopped down alongside. She didn't break his silence, simply offered him an ear bud, her ready smile widening to a happy grin as he started nodding to the beat. 

Who needed words, with music to share?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open! 
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
